Hero
by SaturnNights
Summary: Nathanael now has the chance to become the hero he wishes to be. But what new events will come with this choice?
1. Fate

**Hello everyone, this is my second Miraculous story on here and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

* * *

Another day, another Akuma attack.

However this time was different, the newest line of Akuma's had become much stronger and had come even closer to obtaining the Miraculouses.

While in the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir prevailed, the looming threat remained.

"Master." Wayzz said.

"I know, Wayzz, the time has come." Master Fu says, looking at the small box in his hand.

"But how will we know where to find them?" Wayzz asks.

Master Fu smiles and turns his sights out the window.

"I have a feeling I know where to find a kindred spirit to the current holders." Master Fu replies.

* * *

The Next Day.

A familiar redhead is rushing through the streets of the city, trying to make it to school on time.

 _"Of all days to sleep in late, why field trip day?!" He questioned himself, keeping his pace up._

He ran with all of his strength, unfortunately it wasn't enough.

The school was in sight, he could see the last student boarding the bus.

With one last push, he boosted himself forward, but in a cruel twist of fate, he tripped over himself and tumbled down, landing face first into the ground.

He groaned in pain and looked up, adding insult to injury as the bus pulled away.

Picking himself off the ground, he hung his head in disappointment and began to walk back home.

 _"I can't believe I missed it, sigh, ah well, at least I have time to work on my comic." Nathanael thought._

Nathanael had begun to publish his Ladybug comics online, through Alya's Ladyblog and surprisingly to him, everyone seemed to love them.

Since his stint as the Evillustrator, Nathanael had wished he could repay Ladybug for the damage he had caused.

True he hadn't tried to take over the city or mind control anyone for that matter, but he still brought harm upon people, one in fact he cared about.

So his comics were a way of apologizing to her.

 _"I wonder if she's seen them, I hope I've done a decent job at least." He thinks._

However his train of thought is soon broken at the sight of an old man calling out for help, to no avail.

Nathanael looks up, to see the man dangling from a fire escape.

"Help!" The man cries out.

Strangely enough, no one seems to care, they don't pay any attention to the situation.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Nathanael yells.

Nathanael takes in his surroundings, everyone still not paying attention.

 _"What's wrong with them?!" He wonders._

"Wrap your arms through the bars and connect your hands, I'll be right up!" Nathanael advises him and heads inside the building.

Nathanael books it up the stairs.

 _"On second thought, maybe missing that bus wasn't such a bad thing." He thinks._

 _"I just hope I'm not too late." He worries as he reaches the door._

He swings it open and heads out the window down to the escape.

"It's alright, I'm here." Nathanael says, gripping the man's hands and pulling him up.

"Thank you very much." The man says.

"No problem, Mr?" Nathanael asks.

"Fu, call me Master Fu." He introduces himself.

"Well Master Fu, I hope you'll be alright." Nathanael says.

"Yes, I will be fine." Master Fu says, shutting the window.

"Alright then, it was nice meeting you." Nathanael says, heading out.

"Likewise." Master Fu says, pulling out the small box.

* * *

Later.

Nathanael had finally made it home.

Luckily his parents weren't there, so he wouldn't be in trouble for missing the trip.

He headed up to his room, taking his tablet out and began drawing the newest issue of his Ladybug comic.

 _"Hm, I wonder who should be the villain this week." He questioned._

 _"Lady Wifi? No, it's Alya's blog, that wouldn't be cool. Timebreaker? No Alix would end me. Reflekta?" He listed off candidates._

He stopped when he noticed a small difference in his room.

Unknown to him a little box had been placed on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked to himself.

He opened the box only to be blinded by a bright orange glow.

The light started to fade and from it came a small floating creature which resembled a fox.

"Hello."

* * *

 **So, hope you're liking it so far. Thanks for checking it out and I hope you all have an awesome day.**


	2. Strange Days

**Hey everyone, welcome back. I'd just like to thank everyone who checked the story out and followed.**

 **Also, silverwolf, to answer your review, I'm not really sure yet, I'm still developing the story.**

 **Without further ado, let's get back to it.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

"Hello." It said.

Nathanael fell back in shock at the sight of the small creature.

"Oh, are you okay?" It asks.

Nathanael stares, studying it.

 _"I must be dreaming." He thought._

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Trixx." She introduces herself.

 _"Okay, calm down Nathanael, just play along." He reasons._

"What are you?" He asks.

"I'm a kwami, Master Fu has chosen you to be partners with me." She says.

"Partners for what exactly?" He asks.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are in need of help, I've been sent to give you the powers to do so." She explains.

Nathanael looks at her in confusion.

"There must be some mistake, I'm no hero, I'm just a geek." He points out.

"No, you're not, if he chose you that means there is something special about you." Trixx tries to reason.

Nathanael looks away from her, having a flashback to his past as Evillustrator.

Trixx, almost sensing his emotions, speaks up.

"At least, think it over, in the mean time, keep this on you, no matter what." Trixx says, handing him a necklace with a small fox tail emblem.

"What's this?" He asks.

"That is your Miraculous, the source of your power, like Ladybug and Chat Noir you must protect it at all costs and only use its power for good." She explains.

Nathanael examines it before putting it on.

He yawns and begins to feel drowsy.

"You better get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow." Trixx says.

Nathanael stumbles over to his bed and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Nathanael's eyes opened, taking in his surroundings, he looked around for any sign of the kwami known as Trixx, only to see and hear nothing.

 _"I guess it was only a dream." He thinks in relief._

But just second later, he checks to feel something familiar.

Around his neck was his Miraculous.

Nathanael couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was impossible.

His thought were broken at the sound of his clock, he looked over, his eyes widened and in a split second, he was out of there.

Nathanael had woken up late yet again and was rushing to get to school on time.

He looked down at his watch and flinched in horror.

 _"Two minutes, I can do this." He thought determined._

He pulled ahead as hard as he could, taking each step as they came.

He made it into the building and in his mind time slowed as he leapt into the classroom.

He landed in, onto a crouching position as the final bell rung.

The whole class stared at the boy, causing him to blush.

"Nice entrance, dork." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Nathanael, take your seat." Ms. Bustier said.

Nathanael quickly obliged and took his seat in back.

The rest of the day seemed to go normally for him, that is, until lunch.

The students were huddled in the courtyard, while others were in groups, Nathanael simply worked on his sketches, alone.

Everything seemed to be going fine, but of course Chloe had to show up.

Chloe and Sabrina stepped in front of Nathanael, effectively blocking his lighting.

"Hey, Tomato boy, you're in our seats." Chloe says.

"How is this your seat?" Nathanael questions.

"Because the losers have taken up all the others and this is the only space far enough from those commoners, so get up, now." Chloe threatens.

Nathanael begins to oblige but a feeling of confidence overtakes him.

He merely looks at her and stays seated.

"Did you not hear me? I said move it!" Chloe tries to intimidate him, but gets zero results.

Nathanael just keeps sketching, ignoring her tantrum.

"Sabrina!" Chloe shouts.

"I'm on it." Sabrina says, lifting her lunch bag over him.

Everything slows for Nathanael once more and in a reflex he knocks the bag out of Sabrina's hands into the air.

The bag launches up before falling down on top of Kim, covering him in food.

Kim looks over in anger as he sees Chloe and Sabrina pointing to Nathanael and then immediately run off.

Kim storms over towards Nathanael, causing everyone to take notice of the situation.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you Kurtzberg?!" Kim says in rage.

"Kim, it was just an accident." Juleka tries to help.

"Yeah well, Nathanael here is about to have an accident of his own." Kim says, cracking his knuckles.

"Look it was an accident, I don't wanna fight you Kim." Nathanael plead.

"Too bad, art boy." Kim says as he throws the first punch only for Nathanael to dodge it.

Kim throws another punch but Nathanael swooped out of the way.

Kim started throwing all the punches and kicks he could, only for Nathanael to block and dodge every one.

Kim, growing even more furious, scrunched his fist and used all his strength aiming for Nathanael's face.

Kim as well as everyone else, gasped in shock as the redhead caught his fist.

Nathanael in retaliation, twisted his arm, hooked around him and kicked him in the back sending Kim halfway across the school.

Everyones mouths hung agape, half of them staring at a beaten Kim and the other half staring at Nathanael who was frozen in realization.

"Nathanael." Juleka said softly.

The sound of her voice snapped him out of it, looking up, seeing all those eyes meeting him, Nathanael's anxiety became overwhelming.

He couldn't take it anymore, in that moment he ran off, trying to get away as far from the school as possible.

He put quite a distance between himself and the school.

He made it to the park, which was thankfully empty.

He stared down at his hands, once the hands of an artist, now the hands of a fighter.

 _"What did I do?" He thought._

"Impressive." A small voice called out.

Nathanael turned and to his both shock and relief, there was Trixx.

"What's impressive?" He asks.

"Not many can access their Miraculous Powers in their civilian form, not even Ladybug and Chat Noir." Trixx says.

"Those were my powers." Nathanael says.

"Yes, your Miraculous grants you enhanced strength, swiftness and agility." Trixx explains.

Nathanael stares at the emblem around his neck.

 _"This is incredible, still I wish I didn't have to find out this way." He thought, feeling a little sorry for Kim._

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry it was an honest mistake, you couldn't have known." Trixx tries to cheer him up.

"Nathanael!" Juleka calls out from down the street.

"Quick, hide me." Trixx says as she hides inside his blazer.

Juleka rushes over to Nathanael.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, just a little shook." He says.

"You know, you really scared us back there, we've never seen you like that before." Juleka says, concerned for him.

"Thank you, don't worry, I'm alright, why don't you head back, tell them I'll be fine, I think I'm just gonna head home for the day." Nathanael says.

Juleka looks at him, knowing there's something more but decides to leave it alone for now.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She says, then runs off.

Nathanael sighs and thinks about what lies ahead.

 _"Well, tomorrow should be interesting."_


	3. Gone Rogue

**What's up everybody? Welcome back to Hero. Time for Nathanael's first experience as his alter ego.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

* * *

The day had given way to the night, Nathanael had said goodnight to his parents and retreated to his room.

Trixx flew out of his blazer with a smile on her face.

"So, do you think you're ready?" She asks.

Nathanael looks down at the necklace before looking up at her determined.

"Yeah, I'm ready, what do I do?" He asks.

"All you have to do is say, Trixx, High Tail It." She said.

"Got it, Trixx, High Tail It!" He said.

Trixx was immediately pulled towards the necklace, being absorbed inside.

Nathanael's mask enveloped around his eyes, his body being covered by his new costume.

Almost unaware of the change, Nathanael went and examined himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Gone was his usual blazer, shirt and pants.

In its place was a full body orange and black outfit, complete with boots, an orange mask and a pair of fox ears.

 _"Okay, a little weird, but I can get used to it." He thought, trying to test his range of motion in the suit._

Nathanael opened his window and leapt up higher than he ever could, all the way to his rooftop.

 _"Well, looks like my new abilities are working, I wonder what weapon I have." He thought._

He pulls from his back a strange instrument he identifies as a flute.

 _"Just like Volpina's, does that mean…" He ponders before starting to play._

In his mind, he tried concentrating on creating an image.

Sure enough, he did.

He opened his eyes and to his shock, he saw Juleka standing before him.

"Juleka?" He said in surprise.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, only for her to disappear in a puff of orange smoke.

Nathanael flinched a little at first, then sighed.

However this newfound wonder would have to wait, as screams broke in the streets.

Authorities had been notified of a robbery and were caught up in vehicular combat.

A large truck barreled through the roads of Paris, the criminals firing off at innocent civilians as they tried to make their escape.

Nathanael, with newfound confidence, leapt from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of the thieves, before finally leaping on top of the truck.

The News helicopter had caught up with the scene and shined their spotlight on the truck.

"Who is that?" One of the crew asked.

"I'm not sure, quick, zoom in." The reporter said.

The camera zoomed in, giving a visual on this new costumed hero.

"It seems an unknown individual has arrived and is taking action against the criminals in question, while not much is known about this new face, we will be coming to you live with the outcome of this disastrous situation." She reported.

The thieves fired above them, only to miss.

Nathanael, thinking quick, pulled out his flute and concentrated on creating an image.

He played with all his might and it had worked.

Before everyone's eyes, a building in front of them seemed to be collapsing, rubble falling into the streets before finally crashing into the ground.

The thieves stepped on the breaks within seconds, swerving to the left, the tires screeching before finally coming to a stop.

Nathanael like that, leaps off the truck, landing to the ground in a crouching position.

The next thing he new, bullets were being fired right at him, an endless barrage coming towards him.

Nathanael's reflexes being put to their first test as he contorted and leapt, dodging each bullet gracefully.

Backflipping and landing right behind them, he swiped ones leg, knocking him down, grabbing another ones fist, then punching him in the face.

Two more charged at him only to be hit by his flute, he now used as a makeshift weapon.

 _"1, 2, 3, 4, wasn't there one more?" He wondered._

The faintest noise alerted him as he leapt out of the way of another attacker.

He spun while landing, throwing his flute at the thief, knocking him out.

"Well, that was fun." He joked, picking up his flute.

The authorities and news reporters had eventually caught up to him, while he was apprehending the theives.

The authorities took the thieves into custody while the reporters attempted to mob him.

"Who are you?!" One screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Another one asked.

"Are you working with Ladybug and Char Noir?" Another one asked.

Nathanael felt overwhelmed, but a familiar face made its way through crowd.

Alya had made her way to the front, hoping to catch a glimpse of this new hero.

"Excuse me, fox guy, I'm Alya, I run the Ladyblog, I was wondering if I can get some info on you after this daring performance of heroism." Alya said, pulling out her phone and starting to film.

Nathanael smiles and leaps to the top of a ledge before making an announcement.

"My name is Rev, Rev Rouge, you can call me a friend." He says before disappearing into the night.

Everyone instantly dispersed, preparing for the media storm on this new hero for tomorrow.

Nathanael made it back home, de-transforming and collapsed from exhaustion onto his bed.

In a few short hours, he would have to drag himself to school, he wondered if he could even handle it.

 _"I can handle regular criminals but how am I gonna juggle that with school, plus I don't even know if I can take on an Akuma yet." He worried._

Trixx sensing his concern hugged his cheek and comforted him.

"It's alright, we'll take this one step at a time."


	4. First Encounter

**Hey everyone, got a couple reviews in since last time, so thank you! Without further ado, let's get back to it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

* * *

Nathanael slowly made his way to school the next day.

Between stopping those criminals last night and having to wake up early to get to school on time, he knew this was going to be a challenge.

He arrived with enough time to spare, overhearing the gossip going around about the new hero in Paris.

Alya of course was conducting interviews with some student witnesses.

"Yeah, he just appeared out of nowhere." Aurore said.

"Yeah he took out those guys no problem." Kim said.

"What about you Marinette? What do you think of him?" Alya asks.

"Well…" She starts hesitantly.

"I mean, he seems okay, but after the Volpina incident, we need to be a bit more cautious." Marinette said.

Nathaniel sighs and hangs his head in disappointment, turning once again to his sketch pad.

 _"I remember her, I guess it'll be difficult to earn their trust." He thought._

The bell rang and the students scrambled to get to class.

As usual the class took their spots and were interacting with their groups.

Nathanael laid his head down on the desk, starting to drift off to sleep, till a conversation between Juleka and Rose snapped him out of it.

Rose had been watching the footage of Rev Rouge in action on her phone.

Juleka was staring in awe at the orange clad hero.

"Someone seems to have taking a liking to him." Rose says, nudging Juleka.

Juleka looks away, blushing at Rose's accusation.

"No, I just think he looks cool, that's all." Juleka defended.

Rose just a smirked, unconvinced.

Nathanael frowned slightly at this, though he would never admit it, he had developed an attraction towards Juleka.

Rose took notice of the redhead and took a mental note to look at it later.

The day went on and Nathanael had made it back home, Trixx flying out of his blazer and landing on his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Starving, need, food." Trixx groans out.

Nathanael nodded understanding, heading downstairs and raided through the fridge.

He ran back up the stairs and presented the food, only for Trixx to turn away.

"What's the matter?" He asked, curious.

"I need something hotter, do you have any spicy food?" Trixx asked.

"Sure." Nathanael said and headed back down, grabbing a jar of peppers and gave them to Trixx.

Trick immediately after taking a bite, peeked up again.

"Much better." She says, smiling.

"Sorry about that, I need spicy food to stay charged, it keeps me going and you able to transform." She explains.

"Good to know, I'll stock up." Nathanael says.

"Oh, speaking of which, I think it's time we head out, Ladybug usually does her patrols at this time and I think it's time I introduce myself." Nathanael says.

"Okay, but whatever you do, you mustn't reveal your true identity." Trixx tells him.

Nathanael nods and opens up his window.

"Trixx, High Tail It!" He says.

Once again, the costume appears around his body, becoming Rev Rouge once more.

He leaps out the window, onto a neighboring rooftop.

Checking his surroundings he sees in the distance, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Perfect." He says, leaping towards their direction.

"Hey, incoming." Chat says, point towards Rev.

"Quick, let's land there." Ladybug says, pointing at her parents bakery.

The two heroes land, Rev joining them seconds later.

They stared at him as he stood there awkwardly.

 _"Alright, calm down, just take it slow." He reasoned._

"Hi." He blurted out.

"Hi." They both said.

"Alright, what's your game man?" Chat asks.

"Excuse me?" Rev says confused.

"Well last time we had someone like you come around we ran into a little trouble, so what is it you want?" Chat continues to question him.

Nathanael, sensing the resentment towards him from Chat Noir, simply told him the truth.

"I don't want anything, my kwami told me I was chosen to take this responsibility and that's what I intend to do." Nathanael retorts with determination.

Chat is speechless from Rev's words and backs off for the moment.

"Well, it may take some getting used to, but, welcome to the team." She says, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Rev shakes her hand, overexcited.

"I promise you, I won't let you down." Rev says to her.

Ladybug smiles before her earrings start to beep.

"Looks like I better get going, see you two later, bug out." She says, heading off.

The two of them see her off, Chat Noir turning to him with a minor glare.

"Hate to break it to you man, but me and Ladybug are kind of a thing." Chat Noir says, hoping he'll get the picture.

"While I do have a deep admiration for her, it's nothing like that, she's all yours." Rev assures him.

"Good, well then, we might be able to get along after all." Chat says, patting him on the back.

Chat's ring starts to beep and soon enough he takes off, leaving Rev to take over.

"Well, it's a start." He says, replaying what just happened in his mind.

"Help!" Someone cried out, breaking his train of thought.

Rev's instincts kicked in, as he descended into the streets of Paris.

His next act of heroism, awaiting.


	5. The Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters.

* * *

College Francoise Dupont.

"Alright class, today I will be giving out an assignment, each of you will be placed into pairs and will be researching a topic of your choosing." Ms. Bustier said.

Everyone showed a slight smile at this announcement.

"However the catch is, you will be paired with someone unfamiliar to yourself." She added on.

Just like that their hopes were dashed.

"Alright, the pairs have been assigned, now let's see…" She starts.

"Nino and Max, Sabrina and Rose, Ivan and Chloe, Mylene and Kim, Alix and Alya, Adrien and Marinette and it looks like Nathanael will have to work on this on his own." She listed the groups off.

"Uh, miss, you forgot Juleka." Rose points out.

Ms. Bustier sighed in regret, at forgetting the girl.

"My apologies Juleka, you'll be working with Nathanael then." She said, pairing them.

Nathanael looked over at Juleka, to see her momentarily looking at him before hiding her face behind her hair.

Nathanael's lips curled with into a small smile at her shyness.

* * *

After School.

Everyone had paired off and got to working, some working well more than others.

All of them could hear Chloe nagging Ivan in the distance.

 _"Poor guy." Nathanael thought._

Walking out, he saw Juleka on the steps, talking to Rose.

As he headed towards them, he overheard a bit of their conversation.

"All I'm saying, is that you should go for it, you two got paired up for a reason." Rose told her.

"It was just by accident, besides, lately he seems so…" Juleka says, trying to find the right word.

"Distant?" Rose answers for her.

"Yeah." Juleka says, frowning.

Nathanael sighs, lowering his head in shame.

Looking back at them, he gathers what little confidence he has at the moment and approaches them.

"Hey." He says softly.

He gets their attention, Juleka blushing at the guy standing before her.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could start on our project at my place." Nathanael suggested.

Juleka simply continued her staring at the redhead, her focus only being broken by Rose nudging her.

Juleka blinked, exiting her trance.

"Oh um, sure, sounds great." She said nervously.

"Cool, oh I forgot, let me just grab some stuff out of my locker and we can go." He says, rushing back inside.

Rose smirks at the little interaction between the two of them.

"Well, well, well, not so distant now, is he?" Rose says smugly.

"Fine, maybe you're right, but still, how am I gonna tell him?" Juleka asks.

"When the time is right, you'll know." Rose says, reassuringly.

Nathanael runs back out, almost tripping down the steps and stopping a few inches away from them.

"Ready to go?" He asks while getting his balance back.

"Sure." Juleka says, walking off with him.

She looks back at Rose to see her mouthing good luck to her.

Juleka just rolls her eyes at her friend and continues heading off with Nathanael.

* * *

Later at the Kurtzberg Home.

"So, what did you want to do the project on?" Juleka asks.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?" Nathanael asks.

"Well…" Juleka starts, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, what?" Nathanael asks in curiosity.

"I was thinking we could do some research on the Miraculous." Juleka suggests.

Nathanael's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Uh, sure." Nathanael mumbles.

"Cool, Alya has gotten a few facts about them so far, but I wanna delve deeper." Juleka said.

"What do you mean?" Nathanael asks.

"Well like, how they got their powers, why did they become heroes, who is this new guy and can anyone join?" Juleka listed.

Juleka went to grab her notepad while Nathanael, tugging at his collar, weighed his options.

 _"She does seem determined, maybe telling her would be alright, I'm sure I can trust her." Nathanael thought._

Giving him a little poke, he looked down in his blazer to see Trixx giving him a sad but sympathetic look, while she shook her head no.

Nathanael sighed, knowing he couldn't tell her.

But in his mind he tried to find a way around it.

 _"I can't tell her I'm Rev, but I can tell her a bit about the Miraculous, I'm sure I can think of an excuse." He reasoned._

"Alright, ready." Juleka said.

"Great, so where do you want to start?" He asks.

"Well? I was thinking, maybe we could start at the core, like what are the Miraculous and where did they come from?" Juleka notes.

"Well, all we know for sure is that they're many millenniums old." Nathanael said.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Juleka asked.

Nathanael already had something at the ready.

"I remember when that pharaoh villain appeared and we learned that Ladybug existed in ancient Egypt, so the powers have to be at least a few millenniums old." Nathaniel said.

Juleka happily took notes from this new info.

"As for how they get chosen, there is a master, who chooses individuals he sees as selfless and worthy." He continues.

"Why they became heroes, I guess we don't really know but if I had to make a guess, I'd say they were destined for it, they felt the responsibilities and honor calling out and just wanted to make a difference, in their lives and everyone else's." Nathanael says, his tone growing more passionate and confident.

Juleka kept jotting down notes, hanging on every word he voiced.

Juleka had finished before pointing out her final concern.

"So, what about this new guy, Rev Rogue?" She asked.

Nathanael looked down, hiding the smile growing.

"As for him, he stands for everything I stated earlier, he just wants to do good and make a difference, make people proud and give them hope, simple as that." Nathanael says with conviction.

Juleka takes more down as the final question remains.

"Last thing, who do you think they are?" Juleka wonders.

Nathanael simply chuckles awkwardly a little and plays it off as if he has no clue.

"No idea, but one things for sure, I'm glad to have them around." He says.

Juleka nods her head agreeing.

"Wow, a little background checking, maybe a few more facts from some more sources and we may have an A project." Juleka says.

"Great." Nathanael says.

Juleka keeps her eyes on him, noticing his slight uneasiness.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah." He lied.

Juleka saw right through him, at this point she took things as they had come, but right now, she wasn't going to let this go.

"Nathanael, it's okay, you can tell me? we're friends, right?" She says.

Nathanael looks back at her, his eyes meeting hers.

Juleka slowly moves towards him, seconds later taking his hand in hers.

He turns, meeting face to face with her, their lips mere inches apart.

"Um…Nathanael." Juleka softly whispers.

"Yes?" Nathanael whispers back.

They slowly start to lean in until…

 **Ring! Ring!**

Waking out of their little moment, they split apart, making a little distance between them.

"What was that?" Juleka asks.

"Um…I'm not sure, listen, I have to get going, I'll be back." He says, rushing out of the house.

Juleka stands there, sighing in disappointment.

She sits down on the bed, thinking about the moment that could've been.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Nathanael had ran into an empty alleyway to transform.

Trixx, flying out of Nathanael's blazer, started pointing out his mistake.

"Don't you think you gave a little too much away?" Trixx questioned him.

"I may have gotten carried away, but I didn't give up too much info." Nathanael tried to defend himself.

"Listen, I know you like her, but you can't let your feelings effect your hero life, you could put yourself, her and everyone you love in danger." Trick pointed out.

"I know, I guess maybe it would be nice to have her know, she could understand why I've been so distant lately." Nathanael hoped.

Trixx frowned, floating over and hugging his cheek.

"I'm sorry Nathanael." She apologized.

Nathanael sighed.

"Let's just do this." He said, unenthusiastically.

He transformed and leapt into the city, for his next conflict.

* * *

Later.

It had been hours before Nathanael had returned home, his hero duties had kept him out in that time.

Quickly he went up the stairs and entered his room to find it empty.

He went back down to find a note on the fridge.

 _"Girl in your room left, looked upset. Going out tonight, be back in the morning, there's meals in the freezer – Mom and Dad." He read in his head._

Nathanael hung his head, slowly making his way back to the stair case.

He'd lost his appetite and in some sense lost a whole lot more.

He sat down and banged his head against his desk before laying his head there.

One thought playing in his head over and over again.

 _"I'm sorry Juleka."_


	6. Strike Of The Snake

**Hey everybody, sorry if this chapter took awhile. For those of you who don't know, we had glitches when it came to uploads. But now the issues fixed and were back on track.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story belong to me._

* * *

Nathanael groaned as he made his way to school the next day.

He had of course, expected the worst from the way he just left Juleka waiting.

He limped into the classroom, everyone staring at the badly bruised and beaten artist standing before them.

Juleka hesitated to look at him, but gave in upon him sitting down.

Taking a quick peak, she almost gasped at the sight of him.

His bottom lip was swollen crimson, a black eye and cuts running down his right cheek.

Instantly, her annoyance with the boy turned to regret and pity.

 _"Oh no, what happened to him? It must have been when he went out, no wonder he didn't come back." She thought to herself, looking down at her desk._

The teacher looked at him in concern.

"Nathanael, care to tell us what happened?" Ms. Bustier asks.

Nathanael looks up slowly, nodding his head no.

"Well, if you aren't up for class, you may be excused for today." Ms. Bustier offers.

Nathanael nods his head in understanding, but remains seated.

Class goes as usual, but in the back of everyone's minds, they all have the same question.

 _"What happened to Nathanael?"_

* * *

Later at Lunch.

All Nathanael wanted was to sit alone, he never wanted attention or to stand out.

But thanks to his new life, the damages done to him gave him the exact opposite.

Suddenly everyone was wondering how the shy, quiet artist got this badly beaten.

 _Who would do it? Why would they do it? What happened?_

"Juleka, you saw him last, do you have any idea?" Rose asked her.

"No clue, one minute we're working on our project, the next thing I know, this beeping goes off and he's rushing out the door." Juleka says in remembrance.

"Weird, that isn't like him." Marinette said.

"Maybe it was someone important calling him." Adrien said.

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend!" Rose said, gasping.

Juleka, hearing that, cringed with a feeling of uneasiness.

"I don't think so, that wouldn't explain how he got beat up." Alya pointed out.

Word was spreading to the other students from different classes.

Everyone knew Nathanael and to them he wasn't exactly the one to pick a fight.

No one dared question him though.

Some either told him that they felt bad or gave him a pat on the back for comfort.

He simply nodded his head and returned to sketching.

"Look, somebody's gotta ask him, I'll admit I'm still mad for the whole lunch thing, but nobody hurts one of our own and gets away with it." Kim says in determination.

"Alright, so who's gonna ask?" Alix questioned.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, till finally, a soft voice spoke up.

"I will." Juleka said.

They wished her luck and Juleka made her way to Nathanael.

* * *

Meanwhile, during all of this.

The lunch bell rang out, signaling everyone to head outside.

A girl by the name of Alice Vipera, makes her way to the courtyard.

Her hair was dyed green, keeping in theme with her reptilian attire, which included a snake's fang necklace.

Pulling out her lunch, she tears off a piece of her sandwich and slips it into her bag.

Low hissing noises can be heard as inside, a small snake eats the food presented by its owner.

Alice smiles down at her pet and enjoys her lunch.

At the same time, Chloe was going on her usual rant about her peers.

"How is it that that geeky artist gets all the attention for looking more hideous than usual?!" Chloe says in frustration.

Her shrieks disturb the snake, causing it to slip its way out of Alice's bag.

"I'm telling you if artist boy wasn't already a mess, I'd do some damage myself." Chloe says threateningly.

The snake slithers it's way towards it's target.

"I mean seriously, who does he think he is!" She continues to rant.

Not a second later, her screams could be heard across the entire school.

The snake had made it's way to her leg, staring up at her.

"Cyrus, No!" Alice called for him.

The snake slowly slithered back down to the ground and into the hands of Alice.

"Are you crazy?! That snake could have killed me!" Chloe yelled.

"He's harmless, he just couldn't take the noise." Alice defends.

"Yeah right, I'm calling animal control, they'll deal with you and that disgusting creature." Chloe says, dialing.

Soon enough, animal control shows up and confiscated Cyrus from Alice.

"Please, you can't take him, he's my friend!" She pleaded to them.

Unfortunately, it was no use.

They sealed him up in a box, put him in the trunk of their car and drove away.

Alice fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She looked up to see a few of her friends looking at her apologetically.

However, Chloe stood there, smirking at the girl, then mouthing, good riddance.

Alice growing more angered and frustrated, ran off after their car.

She ran as hard as she could, her legs giving out on her.

She had to stop to rest.

Overhead, the oh so familiar Akuma floats down, landing on her necklace, disappearing into it.

With that, a voice called to her.

"Serpent, I am Hawkmoth."


	7. Before Her Very Eyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story belong to me._

* * *

Classes had resumed afterwords, everyone going about their business as usual.

Once they returned had returned, Ms. Bustier proceeded to give a lecture.

While this was going on, Rose decided to pass a note to Juleka to ask her what happened.

 _"Juleka, did you find out what happened?" Juleka read._

Juleka quickly wrote down her reply and passed it to Rose.

 _"No, I didn't get a chance after that whole snake thing." Rose read._

They continued to pass notes for the remainder of class.

 _"Any idea on who would want to hurt him?"_

 _"No idea, Rose, but whatever happened to him, I'm gonna help him through it."_

 _"Awww, I knew you liked him but I never knew you cared about him so much."_

Juleka blushed, reading the note before looking over at him.

She stared in sympathy at him trying to stay awake, while still wincing from the obvious stinging and discomfort from his wounds.

Soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Nathanael immediately ran out of the classroom as fast as he could trying to get home.

Unfortunately for him, he was a bit too quick, as the halls and the main court had been crowded with students, to the point where he could barely get anywhere.

Nathanael groaned, deciding to wait it out and to no surprise received a tap on the shoulder.

He turned to see what he had been fearing, Juleka herself.

He had been preparing for this since he had returned home and even then he wasn't sure if he could handle her being angry with him, or worse, hurt.

But to his relief, she hadn't seemed mad, instead she had what looked to be a smile, but her eyes told a different story.

Being an artist, Nathanael could read emotions well, looking into her eyes, Nathanael could sense what seemed to be concern and sadness.

 _"Smooth move, she's probably worried sick." Nathanael insulted himself._

Juleka took a seat beside him, wanting to be as close to him as possible but keeping a distance to avoid the awkwardness.

"So…" Juleka tries to start the conversation, but doesn't know how to ask him outright, what happened to him.

"Um, listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, Juleka." Nathanael apologized.

"I-It's fine." She stutters out.

The two sat there, both of them trying to get out the words and waiting for the crowd to disperse.

Finally, not able to hold back any longer, Juleka blurts out the question everyone's been wanting to ask.

"What happened to you?"

Juleka covers her mouth in embarrassment and looks away for a moment, before looking over her shoulder at him.

 _"I have to tell her." He thought._

"Juleka, I…" He starts to confess but is interrupted by a scream.

From the entrance, a swarm of snakes slithered there way into the school.

Students herded quickly to the classrooms in a panic.

Nathanael's hero instinct kicking in, lifts Juleka bridal style, carrying her into the classroom.

Juleka stares in shock at the sudden courage he showed.

Setting her down at her desk, he made sure she was alright.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get help." Nathanael tells her before running out of the classroom.

Running through the halls, dodging snakes along the way, he arrives at the gym room, thankfully empty, giving him the perfect opportunity to transform.

Or so he thought.

 _"What's Nathanael doing here?" Marinette thought._

Unknown to him, just seconds earlier, Marinette had entered the gym room, hiding behind the bleachers to transform, only to be interrupted by him entering.

"Trixx, High Tail It!" Nathanael called out.

Right in front of her, a Kwami appeared before melding into the necklace he wore.

 _"No way." She thought._

Before her very eyes stood the Miraculous holder himself, Rev Rouge.


	8. Truth In Power

**Hey everyone, just wanted to give a quick thank you for all the support. The favorites, the follows and the reviews are awesome, thank you all so much.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"It can't be, Nathanael is Rev?" Marinette said in disbelief.

"It's not that strange, he shows compassion, kindness and selflessness, the master made the right choice for the fox miraculous." Tikki tells her.

Marinette smiles, proud of her classmate before transforming to take on this new foe.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The snakes had coiled their way around the school, constricting it to the point of intense damage.

The snakes slowly banded together, shaping what looked to be the form of a giant snake and atop it, stood Serpent herself.

"Yes my misunderstood friends, strike back at them!" She hissed.

She leapt off onto the roof and at her command, the formed snake smashed through the window causing the snakes to disperse and wrap around the students.

Down each hall, more and more became victimized by this menace.

But sure enough, their heroes had arrived.

"Whoever you are, this ends here!" Ladybug claimed.

"The name is Serpent, and soon all of Paris will be within my grasp." Serpent announced.

"Oh really?" Chat Noir shouted from out of nowhere, leaping onto the roof.

"Face it snake girl, your Hisstory." He smiled at his terrible pun, nudging Ladybug with his shoulder.

Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think you two can stop me?" Serpent questioned.

"No, not the two of us." Ladybug said with a grin.

"But the three of us can." Another voice called out.

Serpent turned only to narrowly avoid being struck by an orange blur.

As if on cue, Rev had arrived, standing beside them, ready for combat.

"Rev, you get inside the school and help the hostages, Chat, you round up the snakes, I'll take care of scaly." Ladybug gave the orders.

Rev nodded with a smirk, jumped down and through the broken window.

Not a second later he was swarmed by a barrage.

Doing all he could to fend them off with his flute, the slowly crept up his legs, leaving him unable to move.

The lower half of his body constricted, he turned the flute and began to play notes as quickly as he could, hoping his mind could think of something to save him.

Fortunately for him, it did.

The next thing he knew, the snakes were cowering away from him.

In the midst of the endless sea of snakes, new creatures had emerged from nowhere, frightening the snakes off.

Nathanael had managed to conjure up a group of mongoose, who were of course, the natural enemy of the snake.

Nathanael acted quick, knowing the illusion would not last long.

Playing more notes, he had his creations move about, scaring off the snakes.

He carefully maneuvered them so the snakes would be forced to crawl out of the school and into Chat Noir's capture who awaited them outside.

Soon enough the hallways were cleared and his illusion disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

With his method in mind, he entered each classroom, effectively ridding each of the snakes.

 _"One left, hope the others are doing alright." He thought._

Rev charged in, and to his surprise the room was almost snake free, save for the cobra, glaring down at its victim.

Nathanael blew a few notes, again creating a mongoose to frighten off the snake.

But strangely, the snake remained, almost as if it knew there was no threat.

The snake then opened its jaw and bit down, causing the illusion to fade.

It hissed at the poor girl who was paralyzed in panic at the moment.

Upon a further look, Nathanael gasped at who it was.

There, sitting in front of her impending attack, was none other than Juleka.

Mixed emotions of fear, panic and anger started to overtake him.

 _"No!" His mind screamed._

He felt like he couldn't breathe, his consciousness slipping.

Suddenly an idea hit.

He had remembered something Trixx had told him in his training, something about a special power he could activate.

With no other options, he called out the words Trixx had told him about.

"Sly Trick!" He shouted.

A bright orange glow enveloped around them, the atmosphere completely changing.

While Nathanael was moving at normal pace, everything else had been slowed down.

Taking this to his advantage, he moved Juleka out of the way to safety.

Then in a careful and cautious move, he placed a hand on the back of the snake, resulting in an orange glow surrounding it.

With a snap of his fingers, everything had returned to normal.

Juleka breathed heavily, wondering how she had gotten there.

The snake bared its fangs to Rev, snapping at him, only to go right through him.

Yes, Rev's ability granted him the power to turn one object from real to illusion at his will.

"Miraculous Ladybug." They both heard in the distance.

Soon enough the unmistakable ladybug swarm, flooded the school, the cobra disappearing along with every other snake.

A dark cloud surrounded Serpent before fading away, returning her to her normal form as Alice.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Alice said in confusion.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir both said their usual congrats.

Rev turned around, helping Juleka to her feet.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"My pleasure miss." Rev said.

Juleka gasped at the sudden realization.

"Nathanael! He went to get help, I have to go find him!" She said, trying to rush off.

"Hey, it's alright, he's fine." Rev tried to convince her.

"How do you know?" Juleka asked.

"I…" Rev started nervously before…

 **Beep. Beep.**

The orange part of his necklace began the recede up, leaving him a limited time before he changed back.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, don't worry, i promise you your friend will turn up soon." Rev says, waving goodbye and making his way back to the roof.

On the way, he de-transforms, luckily with no one watching.

Weirdly enough on the way, he spots the last thing he wishes to see, slither down the stairs.

One snake had managed to stay and this own seemed familiar.

 _"Of course." Nathanael thought as he picked up the snake, carrying it up with him._

Reaching the rooftop, he saw sitting there with a depressed expression, Alice.

Nathanael took a breath and slowly made his way towards her.

"Excuse me." He said.

The girl turned and gasped in shock at what he was holding.

"I believe this is yours." He says, presenting the snake to her.

She stood there for a second before letting a tear of joy slip.

Taking Cyrus into her arms, she smiled at the boy who returned him to her.

"Thank you." She whimpered out in happiness.

Nathanael showed a smile before leaving them be.

He headed back down, only to be met by Ladybug, seemingly waiting for him.

"H-hi." He stuttered out.

She simply giggled before muttering one thing.

"Good job out there today…Rev."


	9. Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

* * *

 _"How did she find out?!" Nathanael thought in panic._

Not a moment earlier, Ladybug herself had called him Rev, she had found out somehow.

Nathanael's mind was racing as he wandered the halls, his concentration fading further and further with each step.

He stumbled dizzily, finally giving in and backing up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Trixx asked.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in all at once." Nathanael said, breathing heavily.

"You did well for your first akuma situation." Trixx reassured him.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you…literally." Nathanael joked.

Trixx smiled before flying back into his blazer at the sounds coming from down the hall.

Once the authorities had arrived, the school had been cleared out, however Juleka remained, searching for Nathanael.

She had finally found him, sitting down against a wall, drenched in sweat, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Nathanael!" She yelled in shock, rushing to his side.

Nathanael turned his head, his vision growing blurry, but he would know that voice anywhere.

"Juleka." He said.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked in concern.

"I had a run in with that Serpent girl." He said.

Juleka immediately embraced him, just thankful he was safe.

"Come on, we'd better get you home." Juleka says, helping him up.

* * *

Later.

Juleka had managed to help Nathanael back to his house.

By the time they had reached it, Nathanael had managed to calm down and regain most of his composure.

They walked up to his room, Juleka taking a seat and crossing her arms with an assuming look on her face.

"What?" Nathanael says.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Serpent was on the roof the entire time, if you had a run in, then what were you doing on the roof?" Juleka questioned.

Nathanael's face went pale, she'd noticed the flaw with his story.

"Well…I…um." Nathanael blurts out, unable to speak.

"What's going on with you?" Juleka asks in concern.

"You come to school bruised, you run off all the time and you make up excuses like this, please, just tell me the truth." Juleka pleads, putting her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder as she let a few tears slip out.

 _"I can't do this to her, she doesn't deserve this." Nathanael reasons._

"Trixx, we have to tell her." Nathanael says.

"What?" Juleka says in curiousness.

Not a moment later, the small fox kwami flies out of his blazer, floating right in front of Juleka.

Juleka backs away a little, her eyes going wide at the unknown creature before her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Trixx said.

"Um…likewise, Nathanael, what is it?" Juleka asked.

"This is Trixx, she's my kwami." Nathanael says, grabbing a few dry hot peppers out of his drawer and feeding them to Trixx.

"Still lost here." Juleka says.

Nathanael looks at Trixx who nods back, both ready.

"Trixx, High Tail It." Nathanael says.

Juleka stared in wonder as the creature he called a kwami melded with a necklace he wore.

However that next moment, she would receive the shock of her life.

As the costume formed, she covered her mouth, holding back her gasp, at what he had just revealed.

"You're…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

He had revealed himself as Rev Rogue.

"How?" Juleka asks in astonishment.

"It's a long story." Nathanael says with a chuckle.

"I've got plenty of time." Juleka says, desperately wanting to know more.

Nathanael smiles, as if a huge weight has been lifted.

"Alright, but first, let's go somewhere more private." Nathanael says, lifting her into his arms bridal style once more and leaping out into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Hawkmoth once again grew outraged at his failed attempt to seize the miraculous.

"They were practically in my grasp and now this new hero brings an even larger challenge along with him." Hawkmoth ranted.

"I will have the Miraculous one day, it's only a matter of time before I achieve the absolute power, but with this third foe, my chances grow slimmer." Hawkmoth reasoned.

However, in the corner of his eye, he noticed a small shimmer, it was one of his akumas.

He took it in his grasp and a second later, a disgustingly vile grin grew on his face.

"How interesting."


	10. Double Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Matthew Bell as well as his Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so a special thank you to her._

* * *

Nathanael, with each pounce he rushed through the city, holding Juleka in his arms.

She looked up at him, still amazed at the revelation of Nathanael, her own friend, was a superhero.

She kept her gaze on him, not looking away for a moment, Nathanael in turn would sneak glances, unnoticed by her thanks to his mask.

Looking at her as the wind blew her hair back, revealing her eyes to him which her rarely saw.

 _"She's so beautiful." He thought before turning his sight to Juleka's home._

"This is the place." she said.

Nathanael angled his jump to land safely on her balcony, setting the girl down to unlock the window and let them both in.

Nathanael made a quick study of the room, it wasn't much, a small bed in the back corner, the walls decorated with posters and a lone mirror hanging on the back wall.

"It's not much, but it's home." She said.

Juleka took a seat on her bed as Nathaniel leaned against the wall opposite her.

"So…" Juleka tried to start the conversation.

"Maybe I should start." Nathanael offered.

Juleka nodded yes and Nathanael began retelling his experience from the start.

From the man dangling from the building who turned out to be Master Fu, to receiving Trixx and having the honor of being chosen as a Miraculous wielder, down to his work as Rev Rogue.

"Wow." Was all Juleka could say.

"Yeah, Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle akumas, but I wanted to do something more, I wanted to help people, protect them and take on regular criminals as well, like in the comics." Nathanael expressed.

Juleka smiled a little at his enthusiasm.

"One more thing." Juleka said, getting up from the bed.

"What's that?" Nathanael asked.

Juleka made her way towards Nathanael and wrapped an arm around him before kissing his cheek.

"A thank you for saving me, I'm sorry if I've been on your case lately." She thanked him and apologized.

"It's alright, don't be, honestly you had every right to, the way I acted and the way I looked coming into class every day, anyone would've been concerned." Nathanael told her.

Juleka wrapped her other arm around him, pulling him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"So, I guess this means I've got a big secret to keep, huh?" Juleka says.

"Yeah, still, it's kind of nice, having someone know." Nathanael said.

Juleka looked at him as he transformed back to his usual self.

"Would it be okay if we tried hanging out again?" Nathanael asks, nervously.

Juleka smiled once more with her response, her mind ecstatic for their second chance.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Meanwhile.

On the opposite side of the city, a large garden had grown into a masterpiece.

While flowers bloomed in front of the house, the backyard is where his personal accomplishments stayed.

His name was Matthew Bell, a new face in Paris on vacation with his family.

They'd rented out one of the vacant homes, it wasn't much, but it was perfect for Matthew.

He had plenty of gardening space for his prized vegetables, the most important being his tomato plants and to his luck, he had managed to score an audition to become an apprentice chef at the Grand Paris Hotel.

All he had to do was ace the audition for Mr. Bourgeois and he would be set.

 _"He should be arriving any minute." Matthew thought._

A half hour later, a limousine finally pulled up to the front of the house.

 _"A little late, but I've got this, don't be nervous." He thought, trying to calm himself._

The limo door opened and walking out was a blonde girl he didn't know.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She looked at him and groaned in disgust.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm Chloe, my dad is the mayor, he's busy right now so he sent me to check out your food." Chloe said with disinterest, not looking away from her phone.

Matthew nodded in understanding, leading her to the backyard to check out the garden.

"This is it." He said with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Chloe said.

"Where's the real food?" Chloe asked.

Matthew's expression immediately changed, feeling insulted by her claims.

"My garden is full of some of the best tasting fresh grown food, here, try one." Matthew said, offering her a tomato.

"Eww, get that out of my face!" She said, slapping it out of his hand, then stomping on the tomato.

"Hey!" Matthew said.

"I don't have time for this." Chloe said.

"So, you're one of those." Matthew said.

"One of what?" Chloe asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just another spoiled rich kid, who doesn't care about anyone but herself, don't worry, I don't care what you think of my food, I'll just present it to your father myself." Matthew said, mocking her.

Chloe gritted her teeth, stomping away, getting back into her limo.

Dialing the number on her phone, she called Sabrina.

"Chloe?" Sabrina said.

"Yes, we've got work to do, bring the dogs." Chloe said.

* * *

An Hour Later.

Matthew had returned from the market, buying utensils to prepare his dishes for Mr. Bourgeois.

"I'll show her." He thought.

Upon arriving at his home, he set down the grocery bag, grabbing a spatula and went to collect his ingredients.

Opening the door to the backyard, with one look, he began to feel ill.

He fell to his knees at the sight of the damage.

His beloved plants were destroyed, torn from the ground, squashed, mangled, torn apart in every way.

"No." He whimpered.

His sadness quickly turned to anger, as a scowl took form on his face.

"That spoiled little…" He grunted.

Of course, flying close by was an akuma, ready to give him what he needed to take his revenge.

* * *

With Hawkmoth.

"Perfect, phase one is complete." Hawkmoth said.

The strange glowing akuma flew to his side, waiting to take flight.

"Now my little friend, let's begin phase two."


	11. The Battle Within: Part I

**Hello everyone! Just wanna say thanks for the continued support. Now that Juleka knows Nathanael's secret and we have a new villain out there, it's time for Hawkmoth to execute his plan.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Matthew Bell as well as his Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so a special thank you to her._

* * *

Nathanael and Juleka had gone to the park, sitting by the fountain.

Strangely, the awkward nature of the situation had just vanished out of nowhere.

After finding out, it was surprisingly easier for them to talk to each other.

"All I'm saying is, after they showed me the footage of me as Reflekta, you'd think I'd look different." Juleka pointed out.

"Yeah, your akumatized form basically looked like the polar opposite of you." Nathanael said.

"But then again, you did seem to want everyone to notice you, you have to admit that form does grab people's attention." Nathanael added.

Juleka nodded in agreement, recounting more days with him, all the class had been through since Hawkmoth had first appeared.

"It seems like everyone in class has been akumatized at some point." Juleka said.

"Yeah, granted some of them were caused by Chloe, mine included." Nathanael said.

"Yeah, same here." Juleka said with a little laugh.

"Still, it always makes you wonder who's next, I mean like I said we've pretty much all been akumatized except…" Juleka says, trailing off.

"Except what?" Nathanael asks.

"Nathanael, have Marinette and Adrien ever been akumatized?" Juleka asks.

Nathanael looks at her, thinking about all of the villains from the past.

"No, they haven't." Nathanael says.

"Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Juleka asks.

"Not really, maybe they just have more will power than we do." Nathanael reasoned.

"Maybe, but, there's something else." Juleka says.

"What's that?" Nathanael asks.

"Well, have you ever noticed that, whenever an akuma attacks, Marinette and Adrien are always not around or are conveniently out of the way?" Juleka questioned.

Nathanael pondered this for a moment, realizing just like himself, at the arrival of a threat, they always seemed to rush off, just before Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

"You don't think…" Nathanael started to ask before being interrupted.

"Look out!" Someone yelled.

Turning their gazes elsewhere, Nathanael reacted quickly, picking up Juleka and jumping out of the way as a car cane crashing down into the fountain.

"What the?" Nathanael said.

People rushed the streets, running away from whatever was causing damage.

"What's going on?" Juleka asked.

"Well, let's see, a mob of people running for their lives, mindless destruction and panic, so either Jagged Stone is back in Paris or…" He joked.

"I am Mad Tomato!" The akumatized villain announced, interrupting Nathanael.

Mad Tomato was decked out in red and black attire, his hair lit up in red flames and in his hand, a staff with glass tomato on the top end, glowing the same red shade.

He stood there, on top of a giant platform, held up by what looked to be a plants, breaking out from underneath the concrete, binding close together to lift him.

"Yeah, there's a new akuma." Nathanael finished.

"Looks like I've got work to do." Nathanael said.

"Get to a safe place, I'll meet back up with you later." He tells her.

Juleka nods and rubs off, while Nathanael runs into the nearest alley to transform.

Unknown to him, Juleka remained there, hiding from him.

 _"There's no way I'm going to miss this." She thought._

"I have come for their Miraculous, hand them over and I'll spare everyone." Mad Tomato said.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a slow applause was heard.

Out from the alley, stepped Rev Rogue himself, being welcomed by cheers from the crowd.

He leapt onto a roof, gaining equal ground to the villain.

"You know, that's a really good offer." Rev said sarcastically.

"Counter offer, we beat you, we de-akumatize you and we can all go home." Rev quipped.

"Funny." Mad Tomato sneered.

"By the way, what is up with the name, I mean come on, Mad Tomato, sounds like a villain from a kids cartoon." Rev kept joking.

"Yeah, seriously, I mean, I didn't even get to pick my own name, what is that?!" Mad Tomato complained.

"Seriously, I think your boss is running out of ides." Rev continued.

"Yeah I mean, to be fair Kung Food, Bubbler and Lady Wifi all sound kind of silly." Mad Tomato tried to defend.

"Yeah, but at least they sounded somewhat menacing." Rev said.

"Yeah I mean…wait a minute, what are you doing, do you think this is game is something?!" Mad Tomato yelled, realizing they had just been chatting.

"No, just a pretty good distraction." Rev said with a smirk.

Mad Tomato's platform began to rumble.

He looked down and to his shock, Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived, all the time he had spent talking to Rev Rogue, they had been damaging his platform.

Mad Tomato looked looked back at Rev in anger, his flaming hair burning brighter from his rage.

"You!" Mad Tomato growled.

He stepped back, getting a running start, jumping off as his platform collapsed, raising his staff up high as he smashed into the roof, ready to strike at Rev.

Rev pulled out his flute, Mad Tomato wielding his staff, the two charged at each other, engaging in a classic duel.

The sound of clashing metal rang out as the two's weapons collided with one another with each move.

After another clash, they each pushed each other back.

Rev began play his flute, the image starting to take shape.

Mad Tomato seeing this, pointed his staff towards Rev, blasting him back, almost knocking him off the roof.

 _"Okay, long range attacks, bad for my illusions." Rev noted._

The next second, Ladybug and Chat Noir had made it up to the roof, Chat engaging him in the duel similar to Rev's.

 _"Any time now, Hawkmoth." Mad Tomato thought._

* * *

With Hawkmoth.

"The time has come, fly away my little akuma, the wrongs of the past shall take form."

The glowing akuma began its flight to the scene.

* * *

Back to the fight.

It was an all out brawl.

Mad Tomato had managed to fend off each of their attacks as they continuously fought against him.

Finally, the akuma had reached its destination.

 _"Perfect." Mad Tomato thought as the akuma flew in, grinning as it made its descent._

"What's so funny?" Chat asks.

As soon as he uttered those words, the akuma landed on Rev's necklace, disappearing as the pendant turned the familiar dark purple shade.

"That." Mad Tomato said.

"Rev?" Ladybug said in concern.

Rev's sight grew blurry, his eyes slowly shutting as he stumbled back, as unconsciousness overtook him, he fell down to the ground below.

"Rev!" Ladybug and Chat screamed in unison.

They went to look for their friend, only to be stopped by Mad Tomato, as plants grew around the edge, blocking their view.

"Your friend isn't going anywhere, however, I think it's time to invite a few friends to join in the fun." Mad Tomato said.

Mad Tomato raised his staff, aiming it to the crowd, shooting them with a beam of light.

With each shot, they collapsed to the ground.

With this, vines began to protrude from their skin, skin turning a sickly shade of red.

Each of them sprung up, running at instense speeds towards the building, digging their fingers into it, as they climbed up.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Juleka had rushed to Nathanael's aide, picking him up and carrying him off to a safe location.

At their arrival, Nathanael spasmed as she set him down, transforming back into his regular form.

Trixx, falling to the ground beside him.

"Trixx, what's happening?"Juleka asks in worry.

"I don't know." Trixx says, almost sounding tired.

* * *

Unknown.

Darkness, as far as the eye can see, just darkness.

Nathanael stood there, looking in every direction, only seeing the endless dark void surrounding him.

"Hello!" He called out.

"Ladybug!" He called.

"Chat!" He called.

"Juleka!" He tried once more.

But no answer would ever come.

"I need to get back." He said to himself.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Nathanael." Someone said.

Nathanael turned to look where the voice came from.

With one look, Nathanael fell back in pure fear.

There, stood in front of him, was the darkest version of himself.

The Evillustrator.


	12. The Battle Within: Part II

**With Nathanael out cold and an army of mindless people ready to attack our heroes, how will Ladybug and Chat Noir fair? Let's find out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Matthew Bell as well as his Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so a special thank you to her._

* * *

As Mad Tomato's minions climbed the building, tearing away at the foundation, they launched themselves up with force, landing on the roof and began to attack Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"This is unbeLEAFable." Chat made a terrible pun as usual.

Everyone, even the minions groaned at his humor.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ladybug swung her yoyo around, knocking them back, causing them and fall down onto one another.

They quickly got back up, lunging back at them.

 _"We can't stay on the defensive forever, hope you wake up soon Rev, we need you." Ladybug thought._

* * *

The Dark Void.

The Evillustrator just stood there, towering over Nathanael before he gathered the strength to get back up.

"Still afraid." Evillustrator finally spoke up.

"Doesn't surprise me, without your powers, you're just the weakling artist that no one cares for." Evillustrator tells him.

"That isn't true." Nathanael says.

Evillustrator gives him an inquisitive look before he pulls out his pencil and begins to draw on his tablet.

All around them, the dark void is overtaken by an image, thanks to the Evillustrator's power.

Nathanael took in the new surroundings, astounded by what he saw.

It was his dream art studio, fully realized.

Nathanael shook his head, trying to regain focus, breaking from his awe at the vision.

"Why am I here?" Nathanael asked.

"To see the truth." Evillustrator said.

"What does that mean?" Nathanael questioned.

"They say our past defines who we are, let's take a look at yours." Evillustrator says.

He begins to draw again, creating an image on a blank canvas.

"Take a look." Evillustrator tells him.

Nathanael cautiously stepped over, looking at what appeared.

It was him, the day he was akumatized.

It was him and Marinette on a boat.

 _"Oh no." Nathanael thought._

There it was, clear as day.

Chat Noir appeared from out of nowhere and Nathanael couldn't even look as the memories came flowing back to him, the words he spoke ringing in his head.

 _"I'm so stupid, I actually thought you liked me, but you're really just like Chloe, teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!"_

Then, he rewatched as himself commit the worst act he had ever done, regret washing over him.

 _"And I'm taking back my promise, Chloe's gonna get a little lesson that she'll never forget!"_

He had trapped them and erased a piece of the ship in an attempt to drown them.

He had wanted to hurt the woman he cared so much for.

The image faded as Nathanael fell to his knees.

"Funny how things work out, look where you've gone from there, but you're just living in a dream." Evillustrator said.

"You were willing to do that to Marinette, you call yourself a hero, when in reality you're just a pathetic kid, just a pretender, a fraud." Evillustrator told him.

"No, I've been protecting people, I've fought alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir." Nathanael retorted.

"You think you've redeemed yourself?!" Evillustrator says with a chuckle.

"Face it, you're only a petty, selfish, wannabe…with…potential." Evillustrator says.

Nathanael looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, potential?" Nathanael asks.

"You present much promise to Hawkmoth, the akuma that once possessed you, now returns to you with an offer." Evillustrator informs him.

"What would that be?" Nathanael says, uncaringly.

"He wishes to return these powers to you, the power of the Evillustrator once again in your grasp." Evillustrator tells him.

"Your offer is pointless, I would never return to that life, you've seen what I've done." Nathanael rejects the offer.

"True, but tell me, how long can you protect Juleka?" Evillustrator said with a smirk.

"Juleka." Nathanael whispered.

"That girl is important to you, isn't she?" Evillustrator said.

"You can't protect her forever, however, that is why we give you this offer, you become the Evillustrator once more, bring your Miraculous as well as the others to Hawkmoth, join allegiance with him and you both shall be spared." Evillustrator reveals their intention.

Nathanael looks away for a moment, weighing the options.

"With my power there will be no more threats, you will be able to keep her safe." Evillustrator tells him.

 _"I can't trust him, I know that much, still, I'd do anything for her, can I really go through with this?" Nathanael thought._

"So, what's it gonna be?" Evillustrator asks once more.

Nathanael looks up and stares him dead in the eye as he utters one word.

"No."


	13. The Battle Within: Part III

**It seems Nathanael is not giving in to their control. Let's see where this leads him and find out how he will manage to handle the Evillustrator.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Matthew Bell as well as his Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so a special thank you to her._

* * *

Nathanael and the Evillustrator stared each other down, as if ready for the inevitable.

"You really are a fool." Evillustrator insulted him.

"Maybe, but I do know one thing." Nathanael said.

"Really, and what would that be?" Evillustrator questioned.

"The one constant trope within everything, good guys win, bad guys lose." Nathanael said, kicking the pen out of his hands.

The Evillustrator smirked, lunging at him and knocking him to the floor, punching Nathanael in the face repeatedly.

"I don't need powers to end you!" Evillustrator exclaimed.

Nathanael kicked him off, causing him to hit the roof then fall back down to the floor with a thud.

"Same here." Nathanael said, wincing as he got back up.

 **"Alright then, come on! Come on!."** Evillustrator snarled, egging him on to attack.

It worked.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken taken the fight to the streets, giving themselves more range and mobility.

It seemed to help at first but the number of minions grew too great.

Sure enough, they were soon overpowered by their strength, being captured and held against their will.

"Excellent." Mad Tomato said with a sneer.

From under the ground, sprouted vines.

They constricted the two heroes, wrapping around them tightly before overlapping each other, creating a cocoon like shape over both of them.

"What are you doing?!" Hawkmoth communicated.

"I've contained them." Mad Tomato exclaimed.

"You fool, you were supposed to seize their miraculous'." Hawkmoth claims, furiously.

"All in good time, first, I have some business to take care of." Mad Tomato told him.

"Move out!" He ordered his minions to follow him.

 _"Payback time." He thought._

They were heading straight for the Grand Paris Hotel.

* * *

Back with Nathanael.

The two stared each other down for a good minute before they went into action.

Charging at each other with all their strength, knocking each other back.

Evillustrator tackled Nathanael, smashing him into a wall before head-butting him in the gut.

Nathanael retaliated as Evillustrator went in for a second strike.

Nathanael grabbed Evillustrator by the neck and swung him around, building up momentum then throwing him into the canvases, breaking them and causing the others to collapse onto him.

Evillustrator punched through, standing tall with a glare.

 **"That does it!"** He shouted.

Evillustrator dived for the pen, but Nathanael interfered, knocking him off course and out the window.

Nathanael stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily.

He walked over slowly, taking a peak out the window to see where the Evillustrator fell.

Sure enough, the Evillustrator was there waiting, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down back into the dark void along with him.

"I prefer the dark anyway, don't you?" Evillustrator asks.

Evillustrator slammed Nathanael's face into the ground, almost knocking him out.

Nathanael elbowed him, allowing him to get back onto his feet.

"I'm getting out of here, and once I take control, I'll make sure Juleka is properly taken care of." Evillustrator said with a deranged smirk.

Nathanael's fists curled up, pure rage building up inside.

"I'm gonna enjoy hearing her scream." Evillustrator eerily said.

 **"Ahhh!"** Nathanael screamed, beating down Evillustrator with punch after punch, then choking him.

"Me and her are gonna have so much fun." Evillustrator wheezed out.

 **"Shut up!"** Nathanael yelled right in his face, trying to end this.

The Evillustrator had gotten what he wanted.

Evillustrator kneed him in his side, setting him free.

"I told you we're not so far apart, so much anger, the offer still stands." Evillustrator said one more time.

"No, I'll never take the offer, I may have let my anger get the better of me but I will never let it control me, I will never harm the people I care for again!" Nathanael exclaimed.

Unknown to the Evillustrator, Nathanael had grabbed the pen from the room.

 _"I've only got one shot at this." Nathanael thought._

The Evillustrator immediately ran towards him.

Nathanael's eyes were closed for a second, reopening them to see things as if time slowed down.

Slipping the pen into his hand from his sleeve, he stealthily aimed, awaiting the perfect time.

The Evillustrator was ready to end this, but so was he.

In a split second, Nathanael extended his arm, launching the pen at the Evillustrator with intense speed.

By the time the Evillustrator noticed, it was too late.

The pen hit him, plunging into his head, head on.

As the pencil went through the other side, falling to the ground behind him, the Evillustrator fell back and started to fade away.

As this happened, the void had started to fade away into light as well, Nathanael now back in his Rev Rogue costume.

* * *

Real World.

Nathanael awoke with a gasp, surprising both Juleka and Trixx.

"Nathanael!" Trixx shouted.

"You're okay!" Juleka shouted.

Immediately Juleka wrapped him in a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Juleka said.

Nathanael pulls back, looking her in the eyes and pulls her in for a kiss.

It may have been quick but in that one moment, everything was clear.

Nathanael broke the kiss, picking himself up.

"We'll continue this when I get back." Nathanael said, smiling.

"Trixx, High Tail it!"


	14. Squashed

**Well, this is it, the rematch Nathanael has been waiting for and after what they put him through, I have a feeling he's not going to be holding back.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Matthew Bell as well as his Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so a special thank you to her._

* * *

As the mindless minions stormed their way into the hotel, outside, the plant life began to ensnare the building, wrapping around it, trapping anyone inside.

Mad Tomato ascended inside on steps made from the plants.

He walks through the broken glass window to see both Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois cowering before him.

"Mayor Bourgeois, I couldn't thank you enough for the chance to be your chef and… Chloe, so nice to see you again." He said with a sneer.

"You'll never get away with this, Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you!" Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Oh, you mean them?!" Mad Tomato exclaimed, gesturing to the heroes, captured within the vines.

"Face it, your days are numbered." Mad Tomato said as he slowly approached them, ready to end them.

As he prepares to strike, a whistle from behind surprised them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, mind if I crash the party?" Rev Rogue announced his presence.

Mad Tomato looked at him in shock.

"But…how?" Mad Tomato said, he couldn't believe it.

"Looks like your boss isn't as powerful as he believes, now…where we're we?" Rev said, drawing his flute and along a fighting stance.

Mad Tomato stared for a few seconds, then started chuckling.

"No matter, I beat you once, I can do it again." Mad Tomato claims, charging right at him.

" _No more playing around." Nathanael thought._

He was quick to action, leaping up and kicking Mad Tomato right out the window.

With his swiftness, he leapt out the window, placing his feet on Mad Tomato as they fell and pushed back, pummeling Mad Tomato into the side of a the building, using him as a surfboard as they descended down to the ground.

Mad Tomato cried out in anguish, his body completely damaged from the impact.

"What are you doing?!" Mad Tomato yelled.

"It's not supposed to be this way, they don't fight like this!" He continued to scream.

Rev Rogue just smirked, picking him up by the collar.

"I'm aware, but after what I've been through, I'm not in the mood for mercy." Rev claimed.

Rev began to blow notes on his flute, creating an illusion.

What appeared was a giant spray bottle, filled with toxic liquid.

Mad Tomato just chuckled again.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He said, wincing.

"It's just an illusion." He pointed out.

"True, but my powers tell a different story." Rev said, keeping his smirk.

"Sly Trick!" Rev called out.

Once again, time had slowed down, Rev simply placed his hand on the bottle, causing an orange glow to envelope it.

With a snap of his fingers, time resumed.

Rev blew notes on his flute once more, causing the bottle to move and spray the hotel.

Mad Tomato's grin quickly turned into a look of shock and fear.

The plants surrounding the building, were rotting before his very eyes.

"No way, how is that possible?!" Mad Tomato screamed.

"My power works two ways, it can turn one thing real into an illusion but it can also turn one illusion real." Rev said proudly.

Mad Tomato just growled in contempt.

As the plants were being destroyed, Ladybug and Chat Noir were freed.

"Lucky charm!" She called out, quickly.

Thankfully a parachute appeared, Ladybug quickly putting it around her and pulling the chord, Chat Noir clinging to her leg before he fell.

Safely landing in the ground, they joined Rev as he looked down at their foe.

Rev grabbed the staff, breaking it on his knee, causing the Akuma to fly out.

"Care to do the honors?" Rev asked Ladybug.

"Gladly." She said.

"Time to de-evilize!" She said.

Of course, she captured the akuma, purifying it and set it free.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She said.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out.

As always, everything was soon restored to its original being, even Matthew was fully recovered and unaware of what had taken place.

"Pound it." The three of them said, Rev finally joining them in their tradition.

As they did, his necklace began to beep, signaling that his transformation was almost up for now.

The three of them quickly set out for a location no one would see them, Rev leading the way.

As they arrived, Ladybug and Chat Noir were surprised to see Juleka.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Chat asked.

"Waiting for him." Juleka said with a smile.

Rev walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, de-transforming halfway through.

Ladybug smiled with joy while Chat's jaw hung wide open.

"Wait, wait, wait, you?" Chat said in surprise, he never would have expected Nathanael of all people as Rev.

"Yeah, me." Nathanael says, still holding on to Juleka.

"Wait, you knew?" He asked Ladybug.

"Yep." She says.

"Am I the only one not in the loop here?" Chat says, whining a little.

"Pretty much." The three of them said in unison.

Chat simply hung his head, groaning a bit.

"Well, this has been fun but, I've got a date, see you around you two." Nathanael says, his arm around Juleka as the two of them leave.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to you while you were unconscious?" Juleka asked.

Nathanael's memory of the experience came back for a moment.

He looked up to the sky, seeing the setting sun and smiled.

"Just a reality check."


	15. Love

**With another Akuma defeated, it's time for some relaxation and for Nathanael and Juleka to finally hang out without interruption...right?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

* * *

"Thanks again, Mr Dupain." Nathanael said as he and Juleka exited the bakery.

As they ate their desserts they wondered why Marinette wouldn't be home.

They had hoped to tell her that that they were officially a couple now, since she was someone they could trust.

"I wonder where she could be." Juleka said.

"Maybe she's heading home from the hotel, there were a lot of people turned into minions." Nathanael theorized.

"That's true, honestly, I think we should keep this to ourselves for a little while anyway." Juleka said.

"Yeah, I feel that way too, besides…I want you all to myself for a little longer." Nathanael said, moving in closer, until finally, he picked her up in his arms, looking into her eyes.

 _"I've never seen him like this." Juleka thought._

"What's gotten into you?" Juleka said with a little laugh.

"Like I said, I got a reality check and, I realized what's most important to me." Nathanael told her.

Juleka couldn't help but blush at his words.

Outside of when he became Rev, she had never seen him be this bold.

Juleka rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her along their way.

As the day gave way to the night, Nathanael stopped.

Juleka took in their surroundings.

Nathanael had stopped at the Pont Des Arts.

Both of them looked out into the distance, witnessing the moonlight reflected upon the water.

Nathanael set her beside him and pulled something out from his pocket as well as a marker.

Juleka knew immediately what he was doing.

He smiled at her as he wrote his name on a small lock.

He handed her the marker and she wrote her name, unlocking it to place on the bridge.

With that, they locked it in place alongside the countless others.

Nathanael took out the key, dropping it into the river below.

This was their declaration and their promise to each other.

Juleka put her arms around him.

 _"This is it, just keep calm and relax." Nathanael thought to himself._

As Nathanael and Juleka slowly leaned in, they awaited the feel as their lips were mere inches apart.

They would soon feel their lips meet…until.

"Juleka!" Someone called out.

Their eyes went wide in shock.

They quickly separated from each other, acting even more awkward than usual.

"Nathanael!" The voice called out again.

They turned to see Rose, waving to them with a huge smile on her face.

Rose ran towards them, pulling them both into a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." She said.

"Yeah, were glad you're okay too Rose, if it wasn't for Ladybug and Chat Noir, who knows what would've happened?" Nathanael said.

"Actually, I heard that new guy, Rev Rogue took the villain down this time." Rose told them.

"Really?" Nathanael said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's been all over the news, anyway, what are you two doing out here?" Rose asked.

The two of them tried to get an answer out, becoming stuttering messes.

"W-well, we…uh…we." They stuttered.

Rose looked at them in confusion before getting a knowing smirk on her face.

"You're on a date, aren't you?" Rose says.

The two of them exchange a glance before Juleka speaks up.

"Yes." She simply says.

Rose's smirk turns into a smile as she pulls them into another hug.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She says excitedly.

"I'm gonna go call everyone and tell them!" She exclaims, running off to her home.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile." Juleka joked.

"Well, either way, I'm glad I get to be with you." Nathanael said.

Juleka blushing again from his kind words.

* * *

Later.

Knowing her parents would be worried about her, Nathanael walked Juleka home.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Nathanael said.

"Yeah." Juleka said.

"Well…goodnight." Nathanael said, started to walk away.

"Nathanael." Juleka called out.

Nathanael turned, being greeted by the sensation of Juleka's lips on his own.

Juleka pulled away, walking up to her door, looking back at him.

"Goodnight." She said, then entered her home.

Nathanael stood there for stood minute, just staring at the door.

Finally when the feeling hit him, he grinned, strutting along the street back home.

He headed off, without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Well, that was nice. Next time, we get back to the action.**

 **On a side note, yes, I do know that the locks on the bridge were removed and that it's not possible to place them anymore.**

 **However, in the show the locks were still there and I feel like it's an amazing gesture and perfect for the two of them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying so far, so thank you everybody, until next time and as always, have an awesome day.**


	16. A Gathering

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the characters of Matthew Bell, Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

The next day the gossip had spread all around the school.

Every few seconds someone was talking about Nathanael and Juleka, starting up rumors, wondering how they got together and even how long it would last.

It was like they were a celebrity couple that no one saw coming.

"My money was on Nino and Alya." Kim said.

Nino scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

He and Alya hadn't told everyone just yet.

"No way, it was totally gonna be Marinette and Adrien, they had it written all over their faces." Alix said.

Suddenly all eyes turned their gazes to the front of the school as Nathanael and Juleka walked in.

As they headed to class some of their friends waved at them awkwardly while others had smiles on their faces.

 _"Yeah, this isn't weird at all." Juleka thought sarcastically._

Once class started they took their usual seats, Nathanael laying his head down but this time at an angle so he could look at her.

The school day seemed to pass by pretty quick, but at the end, Chloe had an announcement.

"As you all know, the Prince and Princess of Rosedale are arriving tonight and we're celebrating at my daddy's hotel." Chloe said.

Then suddenly she had a look of disgust on her face.

"At least we were, until that tomato freak trashed it, so we'll be holding it at the Hotel de Ville and that means I also unfortunately have to invite all of you." Chloe said, unamused.

She had Sabrina pass out the invitations to everyone since it was open to the public.

Rose held the invitation close to her heart, she was so excited to meet another royal.

While Juleka hesitated in taking the invitation, she looked over at Nathanael to see Sabrina place the invitation on his head as he was face down.

Juleka held back her laugh before the bell rang, letting them go home to get ready for the night.

When she arrived home, she immediately headed up to her room.

Juleka stared at her closet.

She was never the dress up type, she never thought she would have to be, but she knew this was a semi formal event and that Nathanael would be seeing her.

In the back of her closet, she pulled out a small box and placed it on her bed.

* * *

Later.

It seemed as if everyone in Paris had shown up to the festivities.

Everyone gathered inside, and while they were all having conversations, Nathanael had tried to make his way through the crowd to find Juleka.

After a couple minutes of searching, he stopped when he saw her.

He stood there, his mind, body and soul all captivated by the vision of beauty he was witnessing.

Juleka had decided to wear her short black dress, simple in design but for Nathanael, it only magnified how amazing she truly was.

Using what little control he had, he approached her, seeing her smile as she saw him.

"Wow, you clean up nicely." Juleka said, admiring him in his tuxedo.

For a moment, Nathanael couldn't get the words out.

Instead, he leaned in close to her, whispering what he really felt to her.

"You're perfect." He whispered.

Juleka blushed from his words, she didn't think she had looked that great, but Nathanael seemed to see perfection.

As the awkwardness between them had passed, they talked like normal for a few minutes before the sound of someone ringing a glass caught everyone's attention.

Mayor Bourgeois was at the top of the stairway, ready to make his announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hope you are enjoying your evening here so far, I'd like to thank Mrs. Cesaire our head chef for providing the catering for tonight as well as our new apprentice chef, Matthew Bell." The mayor thanked them.

"I'd also like to thank the Dupain-Cheng Bakery for supplying this marvelous cake." The mayor said as he gestured to a humongous cake, held off from everyone until later.

"Without further ado, I present to you, Prince Roger and Princess Rebecca of Rosedale!" The mayor announced.

Everyone applauded as the prince and princess appeared.

As they descended down the stairs, almost every guy there started in awe at the princess.

She was the classic blue eyed blonde that every guy wanted, combined with a gorgeous purple dress and flower in her hair to match, no one could look away.

Juleka began to feel a little intimidated as she noticed the guys staring at the princess.

She turned to look at Nathanael, surprised when she saw that he was still looking at her.

Nathanael turned his gaze for a moment out of respect but quickly turned it back to Juleka.

The princess was pretty to him, but she just couldn't compare to Juleka.

Juleka's blush returned as he held her closer.

"Alright everyone, now is the time for the big dance, find a partner and try not to get in our way." Chloe announced, holding on to the prince, who seemed less than thrilled.

The slow music began to play as couples began to join them on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Nathanael asked Juleka.

"Yes." Juleka said, happily.

As the night went on, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves save for the prince.

However, like clockwork, it would all go downhill thanks to Chloe.

It was almost time for everyone to leave, however over the course of the party, Chloe had been persistent in flirting with the prince.

The prince continued to ask to leave him alone, first kindly then becoming a bit annoyed after constant pestering.

Finally, after hours and Chloe growing frustrated, Chloe began to yell, getting everyone's attention.

"You can't reject me!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry miss but I do not wish to be in a relationship with you." He tries to tell her calmly.

"Please, you could never do better than me." Chloe said, smugly.

"Hey, leave him alone." Rebecca spoke up.

"Stay out of this." Chloe threatened.

Then, Chloe got a nasty smirk on her face.

"No wonder you didn't dance with anyone, look at you, such a waste of royalty when I'm so much prettier." Chloe taunted.

Rebecca scowled.

"Being royalty isn't about beauty, it's about responsibility, something you clearly don't understand since you're just another snobby, pampered, spoiled brat." Rebecca retorted.

Chloe gasped in outrage.

At the that moment, everyone stared on in shock at what would happen next.

Chloe pushed forward, shoving Rebecca off the stairway, causing her to crash into the cake.

Chloe stood there laughing while everyone's jaws were just left dropped.

Rebecca crawled out from inside, her back aching from the pain, covered in food.

Embarrassed and humiliated, she ran off.

As a few tears slipped down her face, her anger fueled up towards Chloe.

Of course, someone was watching, and as always, he took the opportunity to exploit it.

The dark moth made its descent down, floating softly as it landed on the flower in her hair.

She looked up, a sudden unknown feeling coursing through her and a voice calling out to her.

"Princess Nile, I am Hawkmoth."


	17. Drowning

**Hey everyone, welcome back and if you just started reading and made it here, just welcome.**

 **Sorry if this one took awhile, ran into a bit of writer's block on this one, but I'm back now and thank you for your patience.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

The morning had arrived, with still no sign of the princess anywhere.

Having disappeared last night, a citywide search had been placed for her to be found.

The authorities had no luck in finding her and of course the Royals of Rosedale weren't so pleased with this turn of events.

If the Princess had not been found within the day, Mayor Bourgeois would be placed under arrest.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rev Rogue had been searching through the night, looking everywhere for her.

The exhaustion started to set in as they grew drowsier and more sluggish.

Rev noticed this but he was too stubborn to give up just yet.

"You guys go home and get some rest, I'll keep looking, I'll call you if I find her." Rev told them.

The two agreed and proceeded to head to their homes.

Rev leapt into the air, landing on a ledge, looking over the city.

 _"Where could she be?" He thought._

Rev jolted up at the sound of screaming in the distance, the piercing sound alerting him.

Rev jumped down, maneuvering through the city to the source of panic.

As he drew closer, he looked below, witnessing water starting to flood the streets, carrying away vehicles and forcing people underneath the rapid waves.

Rev dived into water, playing his flute before he made impact.

While underneath his illusion had took shape, a huge boat.

 _"Perfect." He thought._

Swimming back up, he got close enough to the boat to use his powers.

"Sly Trick!" He called out.

The waves around him had slowed down, now almost like a gentle coast in a pool.

He swam over and placed his hand on the boat, effectively making the illusion become real.

He looked at it with relief, but his mood became hectic the moment the beeping started.

He now only had a limited time to retrieve everyone before he transformed back to normal.

Swimming with intense speed, one by one he carried individuals under the water, rocketing out from underneath to transport them safely onto the boat.

Swimming determined, turning every corner as if to solve some sort of maze, he had managed to retrieve most of them, the rest managing to take shelter or find a dry surface.

However, there was one left.

As Rev leapt onto the boat, placing down another survivor, he saw one more person in the distance, someone he knew.

She was a blonde girl, dressed in pink, flailing her arms about, trying to keep her head above water.

 _"Rose!" He thought in a panic._

He dived in once more, using every ounce of his strength left to reach her.

She couldn't hold on much longer, now completely underneath, struggling to hold her breath as well as keep her eyes open.

Rev swam up to her, carrying her in his arms as he sped back to the ship.

Jumping on, Rose coughed as she returned to surface, still shivering and drenched.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you all help." Rev told them.

Looking out to each street, all he could see was endless amounts of water, stretching out for miles on end.

Navigating the boat, he tried to think any location that would be a safe haven from the damage.

 _"The hotel is still damaged, any rooftop doesn't have enough space and the school…the school, that's it!" He came to the conclusion._

He had remembered when Mylene had become Horrificator, the school had been surrounded in slime, he was sure the school could withstand the water.

Setting course for the school, he headed down to make sure no one was hurt.

It seemed like everyone was okay.

"Alright listen up, I'm taking us to the school, you should be safe there until this flood is over, any questions?" He announced.

Everyone remained still, except for one kid who raised their hand.

"Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" They asked.

Everyone made noises in agreement and nodded wondering where they were.

"They're still searching for the missing princess, they've left me to deal with the threat." Rev told them an excuse.

While some remained quietly thankful, a few of them either grumbled with annoyance or wrote him off as a wannabe.

"Hey!" He called out, cashing everyone to turn their attention to him again.

"Look, I know I'm new to this hero job and I know you're still cautious ever since the Volpina thing, but I am sure of one thing, I haven't let any of you down yet and I won't now, I'm going to get you to safety and then I'm going to take down whoever is responsible for this, that I swear to you!" He vowed to them with a conviction unmatched.

That seemed to quiet down the disbelievers.

Soon enough they had arrived, the school flooded on the outside, halfway.

Leaving the boat right next to the building, Rev opened a window and went inside.

Checking for any sign of flood, he looked down at the courtyard to find that it hadn't been flooded and the doors had held up well.

He smiled for a second and returned to the ship.

"Alright, everyone through the window." He told them.

Giving them a boost up, he helped one by one into the building, helping them to take refuge in the classrooms.

The last of them had been Rose, who had stayed behind.

"Ma'am?" Rev asked.

Rose ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem, Rose." He said.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" She asked.

Rev started to utter noises, nervously before quickly changing the subject.

"No time to explain, I'll be back for you all later." He helped her into the school, just before the last beep of his necklace.

Jumping to another window, he grabbed onto the ledge as he transformed back.

Opening the window, he snuck into the school and joined the crowd, inconspicuously.

"Nathanael!" Rose called out.

Rose ran up to Nathanael, thankful he was okay.

"I was worried you and Juleka were in the flood, where were you, I didn't see you on the boat?" Rose asked.

"I was here, I had some extra credit I had to do, looks like it may have saved my life." Nathanael gave another excuse.

Rose nodded in agreement and everyone, both figuratively and literally, waited out the storm.


	18. Taking Action

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

As the people of Paris remained barricaded in their homes, many began to wonder who this new threat was and where their heroes were at the moment.

However, their questions would soon be answered.

From the seemingly endless sea, rough waves began to form, crashing into the structures surrounding them, terrifying those inside.

The waves crashed continuously before calming down after a few minutes, the ripples journeying to a meeting point.

From their, a giant wave formed, casting a shadow as it towered over the city.

The water in the center of the wave started to move and take shape, unrecognizable at first, then taking the form of a face, the face of the princess to be exact.

Everyone witnessing shuddered in fear.

The now formed being smirked and began to address the public.

"People of Paris, I am Princess Nile!" She announced.

"As you all know, the Bourgeois family has insulted the honor of Rosedale, my family and even yourselves." She said.

"Now at this very moment, a tidal wave I have created is headed straight for you, a wave so powerful it will wipe out Paris." Princess Nile revealed her plan.

However, like many other villains, she was willing to bargain.

"However, if Chloe Bourgeois is handed over to me, as well as Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rev Rogue's Miraculous', then I shall spare your lives." She told them of her terms, now it was up to them.

With that, the water receded, melding in with the rest of the sea.

All seemed hopeless, the Mayor was barricaded in his offices and no one knew where Ladybug and Chat Noir were, there was no way they could save themselves.

However, Nathanael had a different idea.

"What are you thinking?" Trixx asked.

"I'm thinking that I go out there and take her head on." Nathanael said.

"How, you used your powers up and I have no food to recharge?" Trixx questioned.

Nathanael gave Trixx a look and seemingly in no time at all, Trixx knew exactly what he meant.

"No, there is no way I'm going to let you do this!" Trixx said.

"Trixx, it's the only way, I'm going to need you to stay behind." Nathanael said.

Trixx pouted, but knew she couldn't stop him or change his mind.

"Where do I hide?" Trixx asked.

"Here." Nathanael said, taking off his blazer.

"It'll just weigh me down, you hide inside and I'll leave it in my locker." Nathanael explained.

Trixx nodded and hid in the pocket that she usually did.

Nathanael walked to the lockers, unlocking his own and placing the blazer delicately inside.

"Nathanael?" Rose said, surprising him.

"R-Rose, what's up?" Nathanael stuttered.

"Not much, everyone's scared though, I hope everything will be okay." Rose said, wearing a frown that didn't suit her.

Nathanael put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we've had plenty of villains before, they'll be gone by the end of the day." Nathanael said, smiling to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're right." Rose said, her smile returning.

"Hey, I've never seen you without your blazer on, why'd you leave it in your locker, with all the water and the sun setting, it's almost freezing?" Rose asked.

 _"Alright, Nathanael, keep calm, just think up another excuse, it's easy, just say you...just say you're…well I've got nothing." Nathanael thought._

As he went over it in his mind, he just stood there, staring blankly, Rose looking at him, confused.

"Nathanael?" She asked.

Nathanael's head shook as he woke out of his train of thought.

"Nathanael, why did you leave your blazer in your locker?" Rose asked again.

"Well…because…I." He said, pausing.

With no excuse in mind, he did the only thing he could do…he ran.

"Nathanael, wait!" Rose called out as she ran after him.

Nathanael booked it down the hall, slipping off his shoes and socks as he did.

 _"What is he doing?" Rose thought, confused by his actions._

Nathanael ran into another classroom, thankfully with no one inside.

Nathanael opened a window and stepped out onto the ledge.

"Nathanael, what are you doing?" Rose asked him, kind of panicked.

Nathanael looked down to the water below, then turned back, looking at Rose with a smirk.

"Going for a swim." Nathanael said.

Nathanael leapt of the ledge, diving into the water below.

Rose ran to the window, looking out as Nathanael began to swim away from the school.

 _"He's gone crazy." Rose thought._

Honestly, in some way, she wasn't wrong, not many would swim with the intention of taking on endless miles of ocean.

But for Nathanael, his hero instinct and the thoughts of so many lives being in peril, drove him to take action, powers or no powers.

Nathanael swam using his own strength, braving the freezing cold water, the light on the water from the sun, reflecting the city in gold as it set.

Nathanael would begin his journey, he would defeat Princess Nile, he would stop the wave of destruction and he would be a hero of his own caliber.


	19. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

Nathanael just kept pushing forward, swimming in darkness, hoping each second that he would reach his destination.

 _"Just have to keep going." Nathanael thought, repeating it to himself._

Finally, as his body and mind could take no more, he had reached her.

There she stood, standing atop the water, looking out at the city in anger.

She turned to see Nathanael trying to catch his breath.

Curious as to who he was, she used the water to form a giant hand, grabbing him and pulling him towards her, having them meet face to face.

"Of all the things I've seen, this is the strangest." Princess Nile says, with an amused smirk.

"Tell me, how is it that you got all the way out here?" Princess Nile asked.

After a couple more seconds, Nathanael was able to breathe easily again and answered.

"I swam." Nathanael said.

"You swam all the way out here just to see me, I'm honored." She said, in a joking manner.

"I came here to make you a deal." Nathanael said.

"You have nothing I want." Princess Nile said.

"I disagree." Nathanael said.

"What would it be then?" She asked.

"My Miraculous." Nathanael told her.

She looked at him, astonished.

 _"No way." She thought._

She loosened the grip, letting him free, creating a small platform for them to stand on.

Nathanael showed her the fox tail necklace.

"Stop this tidal wave, spare the people of Paris and it's yours." Nathanael offered.

With no Hawkmoth contacting her at the moment, the deal seemed less than ideal.

"For all I know you could be lying and that could be a fake, besides, even if it is real, my terms were for Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rev Rogue's Miraculous', so why should I give up for just one?" She questioned.

"Because I know the real Rebecca doesn't want to hurt anyone, and I know that this form knows that Ladybug and Chat Noir won't give up without a fight." Nathanael pointed out.

She cringed, knowing he was right.

"These people are not to blame, if it means sacrificing my powers to keep them safe, I will." Nathanael told her.

Princess Nile contemplated the option for a moment, before looking at him, eye to eye.

"A very honorable decision on your part." She said.

"However…it was also a very foolish one!" She shouted, he arm stretching out, the force of the water pushing him back.

Nathanael was pushed underneath, holding his breath underwater before he found a way to the surface.

"I've got a better offer, I take your Miraculous and keep my plan in motion." She said as she began to cause a small whirlpool around him.

Nathanael spun out of control, the water striking him with brute force, bruising him and almost knocking him out cold.

Nathanael, now using his excess strength from the Miraculous, managed to escape, pushing back, rocketing him out of the whirlpool, now swimming away.

"Coward!" She shouted as she began swimming after him at an incredible speed.

 _"That's what you think." Nathanael thought, proudly as he made his way towards the city._

As they neared the outer edge, she was right behind him, hitting him in the back with more pressurized water, effectively throwing him off course.

"You fool, I control the tides, the ocean, the sea, I control the very environment that surrounds you!" She shouted.

Nathanael circled back around, trying to reach his destination.

 _"Hopefully she's distracted enough not to know." Nathanael hoped._

Nathanael saw the building in the distance, hoping it wouldn't be flooded.

Nathanael leapt out of the water, crashing trough the window of the building.

Nathanael brushed off the broken glass and started running.

 _"I hope I'm right about this." Nathanael thought._

Soon enough, he heard the dropping of water close by, awaiting her arrival.

As she stepped into the room, Nathanael stepped out, standing before her.

"Is the pathetic little hero tried of running away?" She mocked.

Nathanael started to chuckle, effectively confusing her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Whoever said I was running away?" Nathanael said, with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, only to find herself slowly feeling weird, feeling weaker.

"What the?" She said.

Looking down at her arms, she saw herself slowly losing her shape.

She looked up at Nathanael, noticing he was starting to sweat.

"Letting me lead you into a sauna, not your smartest move." Nathanael told her.

She gasped and attempted to run off, trying to get back to the water, only to have her legs give out on her as they began to lose their shape too.

"Pop quiz, what happens to water when it's overheated?" Nathanael asked.

As the heat grew stronger, she began to fade away.

"No!" She screamed out as she disappeared, becoming a shroud of steam.

Nathanael walked over to where she once stood, picking up the flower she had dropped.

"I have to get this to Ladybug." He said.

Running back to where he entered, he jumped out the window, landing in the water and set out for the school, hoping somehow he could get in contact with her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Rose had been pacing by the lockers that whole time, arguing with herself on whether or not she would try to open Nathanael's up.

"He's our friend, we have to know what he's hiding, it could be important." She said.

"But, since he's our friend, that would also mean we'd be breaking his trust and meddling in his personal business." Rose countered.

Rose went back in forth on the matter for hours at this point.

Finally, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She had memorized Juleka and Nathanael's locker combinations from a few quick glances and opened up his locker.

Opening it, she saw the blazer, but what surprise her, was the small lump from under it.

Picking it up, she gasped in awe as she saw what she would describe as an adorable little creature, sleeping.

Trixx awoke upon hearing the faint noises, her eyes going wide in surprise as she saw Rose looking down at her.

Trixx mumbled nervously before speaking.

"Hi."


	20. Rose Meets Trixx

**Hello everyone, welcome back.**

 **I thought I'd write one more short, little chapter before getting back to the main battle.**

 **Well, it looks like Rose has discovered Trixx, and with Nathanael on the way, how will this go?**

 **Let's find out.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Rose said, admiring Trixx.

Trixx smiled and flew onto Rose's shoulder.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rose." Trixx said.

"You know who I am?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I see you around Nathanael a lot, but we've never met face to face." Trixx pointed out..

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Rose said, simultaneously asking for her name.

"I'm Trixx." Trixx told her.

"So, what are you, I've never seen a pet like you, especially since you can talk?" Rose asked.

Rose suddenly gasped, making Trixx giggle.

"Are you magic?" Rose asked, excitedly.

"In a way, I kind of am." Trixx said.

"I'm a kwami." Trixx told her, hesitant to reveal anything, but ready if she asked.

Nathanael trusted her, So Trixx knew she could as well.

"I've never even heard of that kind of animal." Rose said.

Trixx smiled at Rose's statement, before her growling stomach interrupted her.

"Oh, you're hungry, hang on, I think I have some snacks in my locker." Rose told her.

Rose ran over to her locker, pulled out a granola bar and started feeding it to Trixx.

Trixx hesitated for a second, preferring spicier food, but knew it was rude to turn her down.

As she took a bite, the sound of splashing echoed out.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

The sound grew closer, leading to a figure, drenched from head to toe in water, walking into the room.

They immediately recognized Nathanael, rushing to his side.

"Nathanael, what happened, why did you jump out the window?" Rose questioned.

Nathanael was still trying to catch his breath as he realized Rose had seen Trixx.

"T-Trixx." He stuttered, shivering from the cold.

"Sorry Nathanael, she found me." Trixx said.

"Why is she a secret?" Rose asked another question.

"Well I didn't know how to tell anyone, Ladybug, Char Noir found out by accident and Juleka I couldn't lie to." Nathanael said, unaware of Trixx trying to warn him to stop.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, what do they have to do with this?" Rose asked.

Nathanael looked up at Trixx, who was sighing.

"I didn't let her in on that little detail." Trixx told him.

Nathanael's eyes shot open, realizing his mistake.

"Well, it's a long story." Nathanael said.

As he was about to speak again, the sound of water echoed again.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Water started to pour out of the vents, dropping to the floor.

The water started to form a shape, almost human like.

"Oh no." Nathanael said.

Princess Nile had regained her form.


	21. Wave Goodbye

**Well, it's been awhile, but now it's finally time for the last bout. Let's do this.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

 _However, the character of Princess Rebecca as well as her Akumatized persona were created and submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer, so once again, thank you to her._

* * *

Everyone began to panic as they witnessed Princess Nile headed their way.

They began to shut and barricade the doors, in the hopes that no water would get in.

Fortunately for them, Nile wasn't at full strength for the moment.

But, she still posed a threat and Nathanael knew that, all too well.

Rose held on as Nathanael carried her on his back, trying to get her to safety.

 _"They've sealed off all the rooms, there must be some place I can get her to." Nathanael thought._

"Nathanael, I have an idea, but you have to transform." Trixx told him.

Trixx whispered her idea in his ear.

"Got it." Nathanael said.

Nathanael got a bit more distance between them and Nile before transforming.

"Alright." He said, placing Rose down.

"Trixx, High Tail It!" He called out.

Rose was in awe as Nathanael was no longer stood before her, now, it was Rev Rogue.

"N-no way." She stuttered.

"I know, Rose, I'll explain later, right now I have to use my powers on you, okay?" Nathanael asked of her.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Nathanael saw Princess Nile about to strike.

"There's no time to explain, do you trust me?" Nathanael asked.

"Of course." Rose said.

"Good." Nathanael said.

As Princess Nile launched her attack, Nathanael went to work.

"Sly Trick!" He shouted.

Along with the times before, time seemed to slow down, Rev using that to put his plan into action.

As everything went back to normal, the water shot forward, straight at Rose.

Rose flinched, shielding herself with her arms.

"What the?!" Princess Nile shouted.

Rose was still on the defensive, opening her eyes a moment later, putting her arms to her side as she realized the water hadn't gotten her.

"I'm okay." Rose said.

Rose looked down, finding she was enveloped by an orange glow.

Princess Nile growled and launched another attack.

Rose watched as the water headed straight for her again, this time with her eyes open.

Rose gasped in shock, as the water phased right through her.

"Impossible!" Princess Nile shouted.

"Not quite." Rev spoke up.

"I've temporarily turned you into an illusion, she can't hurt you now." Nathanael told Rose.

Rose smiled, grateful for her friend.

Princess Nile glared in anger for a moment before her expression turned into a wicked grin.

"Very well then, I can still hurt you." Princess Nile says, launching her barrage at him.

Rev leapt out of the way, running off again to lead her away.

 _"I've only got a few minutes, I have to make them count." Rev thought._

Rev pulled out his communicator and contacted Ladybug.

"Rev, what's going on?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm at the school, Princess Nile is here as well, I have her akumatized object." Rev told her.

"I'm on my way, I'll call Chat Noir." Ladybug said.

They hung up, just in time for Rev to defend himself.

Princess Nile launched tendrils of water at him, ready to strike with deadly accuracy.

Rev jumped up, turning around to face her while wielding his weapon, spinning it with intense speed while in the air.

He had managed to block off and destroy each tendril.

When he landed, he noticed that she was starting to slow down and even struggle to stay standing.

"You can't keep this up forever, you're going to hurt yourself, please, for your own safety, stand aside and let us help you." Rev pleaded.

She looked at him with anger and frustration.

"Never!" She yelled.

Her eyes darted around the room.

"I just need more water." She said.

She immediately looked at the window, preparing to leap out into the body of water she had unleashed.

"No!" Rev shouted, as she ran for the window.

She was mere feet away when Rev had crossed paths with her, striking with his flute.

Her form had split apart, falling to the floor before slowly taking shape again.

She fell back, this time not able to stand as half of her body was still just a shapeless puddle.

"I can't let you do that." Rev said.

She growled, noting that her right leg and arm were useless to her in their current state.

Pushing her left arm forward, she attempted to launch an attack, but as the water shot out, it quickly lost its momentum and shape, plopping to the floor.

"No." She said, in disbelief.

Just like that, a moment later, Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived, Rev tossing her the flower.

As with the usual routine, Ladybug captured the akuma, the Princess had returned to normal, Rose was no longer an illusion and the ocean which had flooded the streets of Paris was no more.

"Great job, Rev." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, you're not bad as a solo act, just don't go stealing our thunder." Chat told him.

Rev chuckled, only to be interrupted by the last beep on his pendant.

"Looks like I have to get going, I'll see you two later." Rev said, as he ran off.

As Nathanael reached the hallway, he transformed back to his old self, Trixx landing on his palm, obviously exhausted.

"I think we need a vacation." Trixx said.

"Yeah, you're right, how about the beach?" Nathanael teased her.

"Don't even go there." Trixx said, annoyed.

Nathanael smiled, placing Trixx in his blazer to rest and ran off to find Rose.

Lucky for him, she found him.

Rose ran up to him, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said.

"It was nothing." Nathanael said.

"It wasn't nothing, you saved us all." Rose said.

Nathanael smiled nervously at her words.

"Speaking of which, you have a lot of explaining to do." Rose mentioned.

Nathanael cringed, forgetting he had promised to tell Rose about everything, already tired of telling his origin story, like certain other heroes.

"It's a long story, Rose."


	22. A Hero

**Well, here we are, the final chapter. I joined this site a little over a year ago and published my first story, which was also about Nathanael and Juleka. It's been an interesting experience and what better way to finish off the year? I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading and all of the support, it's been amazing. With all that said, let's finish this story off.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

 _All OC's in this story are owned by me._

* * *

Everyone was rejoicing as the water began to disappear, rushing to the streets.

As the people around them ran out of the school, Nathanael and Rose went elsewhere for Nathanael to tell his secrets.

As Nathanael retold his story, Rose was enthralled the whole way through, almost as if she were watching a movie.

"I bet Juleka was pretty surprised when you showed her who you were." Rose said.

"Yeah." Nathanael said, remembering.

That's when the realization hit him.

"Juleka!" He shouted.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I have to go check on her and make sure she's alright, thanks Rose." Nathanael said.

"No problem and remember, your secret is safe with me." Rose promised, giving a thumbs up.

Nathanael smiled and ran off, making his way through the crowd of people.

 _"At this rate, I'll never reach her." Nathanael thought._

"Nathanael!" He heard someone call out, faintly.

He listened closely again, waiting to see if he was right.

"Nathanael!" He heard it again, this time recognizing the voice.

"Juleka!" He called out, moving towards where her voice was coming from.

Both of them rushed through the crowd, meeting face to face and enveloped each other in an embrace.

"Are you okay?" Nathanael asked, in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're alright." Juleka said.

The two remained there, among a seemingly endless field of people, just standing there in each other's arms.

"Juleka, it's been a long day, would it be alright if…I stayed the night?" Nathanael asked.

Juleka blushed, not expecting him to be so forward.

Nathanael was blushing as well, nervously trying to break the tension.

"I didn't m-mean it like that, I was just wondering." Nathanael stuttered.

Juleka giggled at his behavior and pulled him in for a kiss.

Juleka broke the kiss and whispered back.

"Of course you can stay." Juleka said.

Juleka grabbed him by the hand and lead him home, smiling the whole way.

He was hers.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

As Juleka and Nathanael walked to school, they immediately took notice of what was happening around them.

Every newspaper and headline read similarly.

All in all, it said one statement.

Rev Rogue saves Paris.

Nathanael looked on, hardly believing what he had accomplished.

He was never one to have praise go to his ego, but right now, he'd felt pretty good.

Juleka smiled as a few kids ran down the street, dressed as Rev Rogue, pretending to fight an akumatized villain.

"It looks like someone's famous." Juleka said.

"Rev's famous, I'm just me." Nathanael said.

Juleka put her arm around him and the two continued to walk.

Upon entering the school, everyone was talking about Rev Rogue.

Nathanael lowered his head a bit, embarrassed by so many people talking about him, even if they didn't know who he really was.

When they got to the classroom, it was no different.

Alix and Kim were praising Rev's fighting skills.

Max was amused by Rev's emphasis on logic.

Rose was fawning over his powers and how much imagination it would take to make such creations.

Rose gave Nathanael and Juleka a knowing look, Juleka looking at Nathanael suspiciously.

"I may have told Rose after she found Trixx." Nathanael whispered.

Juleka sighed, knowing she was going to get an earful later from Rose, about how she could keep such a secret from her best friend.

Everyone took their seats and the school day began.

Strangely, Nathanael stayed awake the whole time, actually paying attention.

When that bell rang, he ran out quicker than he ever did before.

"Why are you so excited?" Trixx asked.

"Let's just say, I haven't felt this great in a long time." Nathanael said.

Nathanael ran into an alley, transforming into Rev.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, flipping and gliding through the city, stopping when he reached a high point.

Looking out upon the city, a new feeling entered his heart.

He had defeated villains, rescued damsels in distress and protected the innocent.

He had become what he had always wanted to be, ever since he had read his first comic books.

He had become just like those symbols of inspiration and hope.

He was now and forever, a hero.


End file.
